Zombie Idol
by tylerssecond2
Summary: When Tank sees an ad for zombie Idol,he gets inspired. Tak, Nikolai and eddy with go with him. IDK why i breifly did the slash pairings. I hate Yaoi. it's Trust me, It'll get better. The finale is now up! I really Need more reviews! Cmon! I love you guys
1. Chapter 1

Zombie Idol.

Tank got up from the tent he was sleeping in. He went downstairs and turned on the TV. Dr. Maxis was having zombie Idol Auditions.

Tank:wow! I bet I could get on that show!

Takeo: I could too!

Tank: (screams) You scared me Tak!

Richtofen: Dempsey screams like a girl!Ha ha Ja ha!

Nikolai: Richtofen hid my vodka.

Richtofen: shut up.

Tank: Well guys everybody let's go to Idol!

(auditions.)

Peter: Okay Next!

(nikolai walks in)

Nikolai: Hello. I'm going to sing…

Maxis: duh!

Nikolai: Okay…(clears throat) Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose

Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone

Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

Blame it on the a-a-alcohol

She said, she usually don't

But I know that she front

'Cause shawty know what she wan't

She don't wanna to seem like she's easy

I ain't saying what you won't do

But you know what we're probably gon' do

What you been feenin' deep inside

Maxis: stop! Terrible song choice, but good singing! You are in! you're going to Berlin!

Nikolai:YAYAYAYAYAYA!

(walks out with yellow strip.)

Nikolai: I made it.

Tank: we saw. I'm up Next.

Maxis: alright, start singing.

Tank: "When you need some help to get by, something to make you feel strong. Reach for Juggernog tonight, Sugar seduction delight! When you need to feel big and strong, reach for Juggernog tonight!"

Maxis: good! You are in!

Tank:ya bitch!

(comes out with yellow slip.)

Tank: (starts screaming!) I made it!

Richtofen: I'm up next.

Gersch: Alright. Start singing! 

Richtofen: the hills are ! With the sound of suffering!

Gersch:alright, good nuff. You are in!

Richtofen: JA!

(comes out with yellow slip.)

Tank: that was terrible.

Richtofen: (flips him the bird.)

Tank: alright tak you are up!

Richtofen: (snickers) What's he gonna sing!

Nikolai: Honor the musical?

(all laugh.)

Richtofen: get ready to see something boring.

Takeo: I am ready! Say Colt 45 and 2 zig-zags baby thats all we need

We can go to the park after dark

Smoke that tumbleweed

As the marijuana burns we can take our turn singing them dirty rap songs Stop and hit the bong like Cheech and Chong

And sell tapes from here to Hong Kong. so roll roll roll my joint pick out the seeds and stems ridin high as hell flyin through palmdale skating on dantty rims. so roll roll the eighty three cadillac coupe devill if the tapes or my cds just dont sell i bet my cadi will.

(all but the judges and Takeo jaws drop)

Richtofen: well, we did it!

Tank: good! We did good today!

Takeo: we all did it!

Nikolai: DA!

Will Tank Continue to scream like a girl?Will Takeo smoke Marijuana?Is Richtofen a homosexual?Is nikolai polish? Find out next time on zombie Idol.


	2. Chapter 2 Love songs

ZoMbIe IdoL II

:Our contestants on zombie idol this year are:

Samantha Maxis

Edward Richtofen

Tank Dempsey

Yuri Kravchenski

Nikolai Belinski

Richard Nixon

Fidel castro

Takeo Masaki

Robert Mcnmara

John Kennedy

Sophia

Peter: well here we are!

Nikolai: Da!

Castro: Si!

Richtofen: Ja!

Dempsey: Hoorah!

Kennedy: beans for the chowder!

Everyone turned to stare at kennedy.

Peter: well, today, we shall sing love songs!

Dempsey: fuck

Nikolai: You Piz'da!

Takeo: oh.(pulls out katana, but it floats in the air)

Samantha starts to giggle.

PeterYou have a day to choose your song.

The next day

Gersch: Dempsey you ready?

Dempsey: Ready! Wooaaaoooo! Woaaaaooo! You know you want me, I know you care.

Reznov: Dimitri block your ears!

Dimitri: Reznov!(skin starts to turn black, blood forms around his eyes. He starts vomiting to death.)

Peter: okay good, sit down.

Peter: Edward you ready!

Richtofen: Ready! Don't want to close mein eyes! Don't vant to fall ashleep cause I'm killing you babe, und I don't want to miss a thing!

Gersch: good nuff eddy.

Nikolai: my turn. WAAAAARRRRRR! Children, It's just a shot away…it's just a shot away!

Gersch; okay, shut up and get off the stage.

Nikolai: do you have vodka?

Gersch: we only have Ginger ale.

Nikolai: whatever that is? I'll take it!

(later)

Maxis: Takeo you're up!

Nikolai: This vodka sucks!

McNamara: My fog of war! (farts)

Nixon: (eating someone's leg)

Tank: Where's tak?

(in the bathroom)

Takeo: c'mon! Oh yeah! Ahhhhh(sighs) Masturbation has honor!

(later still)

Takeo: I'm here. And I'd like to sing how I'm Feeling.

Maxis: Richtofen, get fluffy, lock me in a room with her, and let me die…again.

Richtofen: suck My badass nazi dick!

Maxis: you'd like that wouldn't you!

Samantha: Eddy Raped me!

Takeo: Easy come, easy go

That's just how you live, oh

Take, take, take it all,

But you never give

Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,

Why were they open?

Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked,

Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)

You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oh, oh

I would go through all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for ya baby;

But you won't do the same

Gersch: YA! Good job Takeo!

Nikolai: (farts)

(all the Takeo fan girls faint.)

(after the Session)

Takeo: ThAt Was great!

Richtofen: Ja it vas.

Tank: Are you gay richtofen.

Richtofen: fuck you Dempsey!

OH MY GOD! What happens next will be revealed next time.


	3. Chapter 3

ZUMBIE

Takeo got up, he smelled like dog crap. He noticed vodka bottle everywhere. The smell of farts everywhere. He looked around, his fly was down, and some cute teen Japanese girl was in his bed. Takeo's eyes Opened really wide. He realized what happened.

Tank

Tank chose to sing beauty of annihilation with tak, Doc and nikolai. If Samantha got to sing lullaby for a dead man, some random zombie sung the one and yuri sung abracadavre, Why not this one?

The contestants now.

(note:richtofen edited the list.)

Edward Richtofen. (woot!)

Tank Dempsey

Takeo Masaki(ew)

Nikolai Belinski(is he polish?)

Castro(who?)

Samantha Maxis(die bitch!)

Yuri Kravchenski(lol)

Tank: day three boys! Let's do it. Well I should say 3 boys and Richtofen. He he.

Richtofen: (shoots Tank with Wunderwaffe, but his pieces reform)

Tank: nice try

Takeo: honor!

Nikolai: negro.

(all stare in amazement)

Richtofen: amazement? (breaking the fourth wall)

Gersch: alright you guys ready?

Tank: ready!

Bold represents shouting, while italics represent the normal voice.

Tank: Yticorpicer fo yaw yb emoc, seiticorta ym ll-a-a-a.

All my atrocities, come by way of reciprocity,

Richtofen:I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve.

Takeo:Death be my dignity,

Execute hemlock philosophy,

Nikolai:Poison fills the cup of the carpenter.

Richtofen:NO!

Tank: Love lost on me,

Richtofen: MORE!

Takeo:Life so costly.

No reason, For grieving.

No,

Nikolai: LOVE LOST ON ME

More.

Richtofen: LIFE SO COSTLY

Tank: Bring me down

with, 7.62 HIGH VELOCITY

Richtofen: I can see them everywhere,

They're all around me,

They're waiting for me.

Descending,

Unrelenting.

Beauty of Annihilation.

Tank:Your curiosity, Feeding off my animosity.

And the reason,

Is treason

Richtofen: With all that's good and clean, you can't fucking annihilate me!

Bring you down with 7.92 AND NO IMPUNITY!

Tank: I can see them everywhere,

They're all around me,

They're waiting for me.

Descending, Unrelenting.

Beauty of Annihilation.

Takeo: Death so beautiful,

Tank: Looks so beautiful,

Richtofen: Death so beautiful,

Nikolai: Looks so beautiful to me.

I can see them everywhere,

I can see them everywhere I go,

I can see them everywhere,

They're all around me,

They're waiting for me.

I can see them everywhere,

I can see them everywhere I go,

I can see them everywhere,

They're all around me,

They're waiting for me.

Descending, Unrelenting.

Beauty of Annihilation,

Takeo: Looks like your prophet was mistaken,

Is life really gone or just been wasted?

All: Doom so close that I can taste it!

Everyone claps yay!

Maxis: Good. You pass.

The next week

Maxis: richtofen you ready?

Richtofen:ja.

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth x4

Richtofen(wearing the space suit) starts whipping his head back and forth. He grabs onto the pole and swings, doing stripper like dances, eve humping the pole.

Hop up out the bed turn my swag on

Pay no attention to them haters

Because we whip em off

And we ain't doin nothin wrong

So don't tell me nothin

I'm just trying to have fun

So keep the party jumping

So whats up? (yeah)

You know they don't know what to do

we turn our back and whip our hair…

shake em off (x4)

Don't let haters get me off my grind

Whip my hair, if I know I'll be fine

Keep fighting until I get there

When I'm down and I feel like giving up

(chorus x3)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth x4

Imma get more shine in a little bit

soon as I hit the stage

applause I'm hearing it

weather it's black stars,black cars, I'm feeling it

But aint none of them will feel like I do (I)

I get the to them mm-yeah go hard

.com/whip_my_hair_lyrics_willow_

want to see me pull up

I whip it real hard x2

Real hard

I Whip it real hard

Don't let haters get me off my grind

Whip my hair, if I know I'll be fine

Keep fighting until I get there

When I'm down and I feel like giving up

(chorus x2)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth x4

(x2)

All my ladies if you feel it

Gone and do it, do it

Whip your hair (whip your hair)

Don't matter if it's long, short

Do it, do it whip your hair!

Your hair, your hair

(chorus x3)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)

I whip my hair back and forth

I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)

I whip my hair back and forth x4

(all stare in shock)

Richtofen: I'm not gay. (walks away)

Tak: (pulls out chainsaw) lol! (dresses up as Rambo) they drew first blood. (Takeo in these stories is like frank from its always sunny in Philadelphia for the next episode only)


	4. Chapter 4

ZUMBAZUMBA

Takeo got up again. He saw his pants were off and vodka bottles were everywhere. He knew what happened again. He was ready for round two as he turned around he noticed the Lady was fat, and as he pulled of the covers. Nikolai, Nude was under there. "takeo screamed and he grabbed a Tanto. He then Committed Hara-kiri and sliced open his stomach. He then died.

Takeo woke up. He noticed Nikolai was not in his bed.

Takeo: good, it was a dream.

Richtofen(pops out from under bed.) Or was it?

Takeo: what? Why are you here.

Richtofen: we have bunk beds

Takeo: O

The next day.

Peter: you ready Tank?

Tank: ready.

7 A.M wakin' up in the morning gotta get dressed…

Later

Tank: Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on friday! (he stops as he Notices the judges are under their seats and half the audience hung themselves.)

Peter: Is it over?

Tank: yes.

Richtofen: ha ha!(takes out thundergun only to have it taken away from him)

Samantha: (Giggles)

Richtofen: (with Samuel L. Jackson's voice and takes out crowbar) I have had it with this motherfucking girl! Stealing my motherfucking weapons. (runs into back room.

Samantha: no! Uncle Eddy! No! No!

Maxis: NO! EDWARD STOP!

Richtofen: (walks out with blood and entrails all over him) She's dead! Ja!

Later:

Takeo: Nikorai Is next. OH! (pulls out chainsaw) HA HA!

Nikolai: I'm ready don't get all bullshitty about it.

Belaia armiia, chiornyj baron

Snova gotoviat nam tsarskij tron,

No ot tajgi do britanskikh morej

Krasnaia Armiia vsekh silnej.

Pripev:

Tak pust zhe Krasnaia

Szhimaet vlastno

Svoj shtyk mozolistoj rukoj,

I vse dolzhny my

Neuderzhimo

Idti v poslednij smertnyj boj!

2.

Krasnaia Armiia,marsh marsh vperiod!

Revvoensovet nas v boj zoviot.

Ved ot tajgi do britanskikh morej

Krasnaia Armiia vsekh silnej!

refrain

3.

My razduvaem pozhar mirovoj,

Tserkvi i tiurmy sravniaem s zemlioj.

Ved ot tajgi do britanskikh morej

Krasnaia Armiia vsekh silnej!

Refrain

Maxis: good. Good.

(backstage richtofen has a laptop)

Richtofen:vhy hasn't Spyash2 updated Alternate yet? I am dying to see what happens with Erika and Edward. (thinking)Edward sounds sexy. What If our world is just all a big story? I could discover zat vun day. Ja I vill)

Tank: I heard all of that.

Tank: Penis

Takeo: hero guys, We have to pick a band to mimic and sings songs of next time!

Richtofen: (mocking) your engrish is bad!

Tank: so what band we doing?

Takeo: the beatles!


	5. Beatles songs

NAZAZUMBABIATCHAS

Takeo woke up(I get hit with frying pan)

Me: Ow.

Angry fan: THAT JOKE IS STALE!

Me: fine, My head is bleeding though

Nikolai:(this picks up from last time.) The Beatles. I squish Beatles!

Takeo: shut up. Each pick a beater!

Richtofen: I am paul since everyone loves me!

Tank: I am john since I am the Leader

Takeo: I'll be ringo since nobody rikes me.

Nikolai: I am whoever is left.

The next day.

Tank: I hate suits.

Nikolai: Vodka good.

Peter: okay guys start!

Tank: It's been a hard day's night, and I been working like a dog

It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log

But when I get home to you I find the things that you do

Will make me feel alright

You know I work all day to get you money to buy you things

And it's worth it just to hear you say you're going to give me everything

So why on earth should I moan, 'cause when I get you alone

You know I feel ok

When I'm home everything seems to be right

When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight

It's been a hard day's night, and I been working like a dog

It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log

But when I get home to you I find the things that you do

Will make me feel alright Owww!

So why on earth should I moan, 'cause when I get you alone

You know I feel ok

When I'm home everything seems to be right

When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight

It's been a hard day's night, and I been working like a dog

It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log

But when I get home to you I find the things that you do

Will make me feel alright

You know I feel alright

You know I feel alright

(crowd cheers)

Richtofen: Next song.

(fades to black and they all wear hippie clothes.)

Richtofen: we're ready. (plays epic Guitar)

When I get to the bottom

I go back to the top of the slide

Where I stop and I turn and I go for a ride

Till I get to the bottom and I see you again.

Well do you, don't you want me to love you?

I'm coming down fast but I'm miles above you

Tell me, tell me, tell me, come on tell me the answer

You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer.

Helter skelter, helter skelter

Helter skelter, Yeah!

Will you, won't you want me to make you

I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you

Tell me, tell me, tell me the answer

You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer.

Look out, helter skelter, helter skelter

Helter skelter, oooh!

Look out, cause here she comes, hehe.

When I get to the bottom

I go back to the top of the slide

And I stop and I turn and I go for a ride

And I get to the bottom and I see you again yeah!

Well do you, don't you want me to make you

I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you

Tell me, tell me, tell me the answer

You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer.

Look out, helter skelter, helter skelter

Helter skelter

Look out, helter skelter

She's coming down fast

Yes she is, yes she is, coming down fast.

On the Helter Skelter….

Woohooooo

(keeps playing epic chords and drum stuff)

TakeO: I'VE GOT BLISTERS ON MY FINGERS!

Richtofen: (shakes head)

Nikolai: I'm ready!

I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping

While my Vodka gently weeps

Richtofen: (hits Nikolai with Bottle)

Nikolai: sorry I meant Vod- I mean Guitar

I look at the floor and I see it need sweeping

Still my guitar gently weeps

I don't know why nobody told you

how to unfold your love

I don't know how someone controlled you

they bought and sold you

I look at the world and I notice it's turning

While my guitar gently weeps

With every mistake we must surely be learning

Still my guitar gently weeps

I don't know how you were diverted

no one alerted you

I don't know how you were inverted

you were perverted too

I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping

While my guitar gently weeps

I look at you all

Still my guitar gently weeps

( I look from the wings at the play you are staging

While my guitar gently weeps

As I'm sitting here doing nothing but aging

Still my guitar gently weeps ) - from original harrison version

Oh, oh, oh

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

yeah yeah yeah yeah

Tank: My turn again!

Richtofen: Tank and I shall sing the german version of I want to hold yur hand.

Peter: okay

T and R: Oh, komm doch,

Komm zu mir,

Du nimmst mir den Verstand.

Oh, komm doch,

Komm zu mir,

Komm gib mir deine Hand.

Komm gib mir deine Hand.

Komm gib mir deine Hand.

Oh, du bist so schön,

Schön wie ein Diamant,

Ich will mit dir gehen,

Komm gib mir deine Hand.

Komm gib mir deine Hand.

Komm gib mir deine Hand.

In deinen Armen bin ich glücklich und froh;

Das war noch nie bei einer andern

Einmal so.

Einmal so.

Einmal so.

Oh, komm doch, . . .

In deinen Armen bin ich glücklich und froh; . . .

Oh, du bist so schön, . . .

Richtofen: zat vas Wunderbar.

Takeo: I sing now?

Tank: go!(in parentheses is when Tank, richtofen and Nikolai sing.)

Takeo: I been told when a boy kiss a girl,

Take a trip around the world,

Hey, hey, (bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)

Hey, hey, (bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)

Hey, hey, (bop shuop) yeah, she say ya do. (Bop shuop)

My girl says when I kiss her lips,

Gets a thrill through her fingertips,

Hey, hey, (bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)

Hey, hey, (bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)

Hey, hey, (bop shuop) yeah, she say ya do. (Bop shuop)

Well, I talk about boys,

Don't ya know I MEAN boys,

Well, I talk about boys, now,

Aaahhh, boys,

Well, I talk about boys, now,

What a bundle of joy! (Alright, George!)

My girl says when I kiss her lips,

Gets a thrill through her fingertips,

Hey, hey, (bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)

Hey, hey, (bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)

Hey, hey, (bop shuop) yeah, she say ya do. (Bop shuop)

Well, I talk about boys,

Don't ya know I MEAN boys,

Well, I talk about boys, now,

Aaahhh, boys,

Well, I talk about boys, now,

What a bundle of joy!

Peter: gay

Tank: fuck you!

Richtofen: this is a good song I sing now!

Hey Jude don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude don't be afraid

You were made to go out and get her

The minute you let her under your skin

Then you begin to make it better

And any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders

For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool

By making his world a little colder

Da da da da da

da da da da

Hey Jude don't let me down

You have found her now go and get her

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

So let it out and let it in

Hey Jude begin

You're waiting for someone to perform with

And don't you know that it's just you

Hey Jude you'll do

The movement you need is on your shoulder

Da da da da da

da da da da Yeah

Hey Jude don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her under your skin

Then you'll begin to make it better

Better, better, better, better, better, Yeah,Yeah,Yeah

1, 2, 3, 4, (Jude, Jude, Judey, Judey, Judey, Judey, Waaa!) 5, (Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude) 6, (Yah, Yah, Yah) 7, (Jude, HEY JUDE! !) 8, (OH, JUDE!) 9, 10 (Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH!) 11, 12, (Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, OOOOH, WHAAAAAAAAAAA!) 13, 14, 15, (YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAH, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!) 16, (JUDE, MAHMAHMAHMAHMAHMAAHAAAAHH!) 17, 18, (Woooooo!) 19, (Well then a Nah Nah...) 20...

Gersch: that was beautiful

Tank: this one is for Nikolai

Nikolai: vodka.

Edward and Takeo: Look we're wearing Soviet soldiers(Beige-Khaki Gymerstika tunics and trousers with ushankas)

Takeo: I Hate Russian!

Tank: Flew in from Miami Beach BOAC

Didn't get to bed last night

On the way the paper bag was on my knee

Man i had a dreadful flight

I'm back in the U.S.S.R.

You don't know how lucky you are boy

Back in the U.S.S.R.

Been away so long I hardly knew the place

Gee it's good to be back home

Leave it till tomorrow to unpack my case

Honey disconnect the phone

I'm back in the U.S.S.R.

You don't know how lucky you are boy

Back in the U.S.

Back in the U.S.

Back in the U.S.S.R.

Well the Ukraine girls really knock me out

They leave the West behind

And Moscow girls make me sing and shout

That Georgia's always on my my my my my my my mind.

I'm back in the U.S.S.R.

You don't know how lucky you are boy

Back in the U.S.S.R.

Well the Ukraine girls really knock me out

They leave the West behind

And Moscow girls make me sing and shout

That Georgia's always on my my my my my my my mind.

Show me round your snow peaked mountains way down south

Take me to your daddy's farm

Let me hear your balalaika's ringing out

Come and keep your comrade warm.

I'm back in the U.S.S.R. hey

You don't know how lucky you are boy

Back in the U.S.S.R.

Nikolai: URA!

Maxis: great you may sit….Eh…What is that on the chair on the stage.

(samantha's head on a stake)

Edward: Your Daughters head on a stake, as a warning to any who try to steal my weapons!

Gersch: sounds cool

Is richtofen gay

(gets hit with frying pan)

Me: ow!

Richtofen: I am not gay.

Well then is Tank really actually cool? Is Takeo actually cool? Is richtofen (ahem) awesome!Is Nikolai Polish. Wil spyash update Nazi Zombies alternate? Please do it! Find out next time on

ZOMBIE IDOL!


	6. JIZZIN IN THE RAIN

Zombie idol

Gersch: since Samantha is dead. You guys can sing 115.

Tank: woo!

Nikolai: da!

Takeo: oh!

Richtofen: ja jajajajjajjajajajajjaaja!

Takeo: now I can have orgy with maria ozawa and asa akira….with strap ons too!

Richtofen: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Oh and I watched a ton of porn so I'm a little kinky. I might actually jizz soon.

Richtofen: No one can see me

and I've lost all feeling

and I now know I won't die alone.

Nikolai: I'll stop you from breathing

and all your deceiving

and this house is not my home!

No!

tank:More forgiveness

Takeo: No!

Richtofen: and the reason is

I know I won't die alone.

I have returned!

Takeo: And everyone dies

and everyone lies

They're waiting for the second coming again

Everyone tries to

hold onto their life

When no one's alive

Bring me 1-1-5!

Richtofen: You stand for nothing

and overlooked something

I'll bring you down

all on my own.

Tank: I'm the end I can taste it

I'll justify hatred

I am the chosen one

the left hand of all that's

sacred!

Takeo: No!

Nikolai: More forgiveness

Tank: No!

Richtofen: I'll bring you death and pestilence

I'll bring you down on my own

Takeo: I have returned!

Nikolai: And everything dies

Look to the skies

To see the end of

all vod- I mean creation again

Tank: See with your eyes

my army of flies

When no one's alive

Bring me 1-1-5!

Richtofen: I've lost all form and unity

Where has my life gone

I'll bring you doom that you can see

and bring you down to see you bleed.

Takeo: and everyone dies

and everyone lies

They're waiting for the

second coming again

Everyone tries to

hold on to their life

When no one's alive

Richtofen: Bring me 1-1-5!

Tank: And everything dies

look to the skies

To see the end of

all creation again

Nikolai: See with your eyes

my army of flies

When no one's alive

Bring me 1-1-5!

Tank: and nobody cries

when everyone dies

and no one's alive

Bring me 1-1-5!

(richtofen's suit rips open and a milk like liquid spews forward and all over Dempsey.)

Tank: It's a bit sticky.

Richtofen: sorry!

LATER

(at the house)

Richtofen: mmmm ja…oh ja…(he's sleeping) oh…oh Mike sorintino you dirty boy! Nice abs! OH!

Takeo: (sleeping like an angel) HONOR! SAMURAI! !

Nikolai: (snoring style) vvvvvv vodka vodka vodka, vvvvvv vodka vodka vodka

Tank: (sleepin') Juggernog bowie knives!

(phone rings)

Takeo: what!

Peter: get Edward and tank on the phone.

Richtofen; ja?

Tank: what what!

Peter: what happened on tv was so awesome. Fans want you two to have sex, like now!

Richtofen: (face has a you said what look)

Tank: (EYEBROW raised and frowning) bye

Richtofen: gute Nacht.

(hang up)

So fans what do you think? Should they. I don't really like that Yaoi stuff but I shall Maybe take requests. Well here we go.

IS TANK GOING TO DO IT WITH RICHTOFEN?

Is Takeo going to GUEST STAR ON GLEE?

IS NIKOLAI POLISH?

Is Richtofen approving of this idea?

Find out next time on…..

ZOMBIE IDOL.


	7. Chapter 7

Prev

Previously richtofen and Dempsey were supposed to have sex to raise zombie idol raitings. Now, this is it.

(in a bedroom with cameras.

Richtofen: do we have to?)

Gersch: no.

Maxis: (slaps gersch) yes you do.

Dempsey: Richtofen, let's get it over with.

Richtofen: (crying) okay.

Later

Richtofen: this sucks, no! No! Oh NO! (gets up and chugs a whole canister of cyanide pills and he's naked.)

Tank: well richtofen's dead. I quit zombie idol.

Peter: Dempsey nO! Don't do this.

Richtofen: c'mon body die! Fuck this!(Shoots himself)

Peter: (phone rings) Hello? WHAT! Well okay. Takeo!

Takeo: yes?

Peter: (sighs) Nikolai just died froma mix of liver failure, crawler mauling and, fifth wife came back to life so…YOU WIN!

Takeo: (crys)

(flashback0

Her and richtofen sharing a Maltt, both with their own straws.

Him and Tank skipping, holding hands in a field of daisies..

Him and Nikolai Fighting.

Him choking Nikolai while Tank and Edward watch TV.

Him and Richtofen in their bunk beds.

Him and Tank Masturbating together

And all four of them in a field of daisies, holding and, rocking side to side and singing.

TakeO; NOW! I have orgy with asa akira and Maria ozawa.

Asa: we're ready baby.

Maria: Konnichiwa Takeo.

Takeo: o!

END OF ZOMBIE IDOL. A/N: richtofen wasn't gay.


	8. Reunion show

ZRS

Richtofen and Nikolai came back to life. M'kay. Now, this is a reunion show.

Peter: remember our contestants this year? Here are the final four. Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki, Nikolai Belinski, and Edward Richtofen. How does it feel to be back?

Edward: gut, vell, Just because Dempshey ist here it isn't as great.

Dempsey: shut up.

Nikolai: vodka?

Takeo: Idiots.

Peter: are you guys willing to sing a song for us?

Nikolai: DA!

Edward: JA!

Takeo: whatever

Dempsey: yup.

Peter: ready?

Edward: ja.

Dempsey: Please allow me to introduce myself

Im a man of wealth and taste

Ive been around for a long, long year

Stole many a mans soul and faith

And I was round when jesus christ

Had his moment of doubt and pain

Made damn sure that pilate

Washed his hands and sealed his fate

Richtofen: Pleased to meet you

Hope you guess my name

But whats puzzling you

Is the nature of my game

Nikolai: I stuck around st. petersburg

When I saw it was a time for a change

Killed the czar and his ministers

Anastasia screamed in vain, she pretty!

Takeo: I rode a tank

Held a generals rank

When the blitzkrieg raged

And the bodies stank

Edward: Pleased to meet you

Hope you guess my name, oh yeah

Ah, whats puzzling you

Is the nature of my game, oh yeah

I watched with glee

While your kings and queens

Fought for ten decades

For the gods they made

I shouted out,

Tank: Who killed the kennedys?

When after all

It was you and me

Let me please introduce myself

Im a man of wealth and taste

And I laid traps for troubadours

Who get killed before they reached bombay

Richtofen: Pleased to meet you

Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah

But whats puzzling you

Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah

But whats confusing you

Is just the nature of my game

Takeo: Just as every cop is a criminal

And all the sinners saints

As heads is tails

Just call me lucifer

cause Im in need of some restraint

So if you meet me

Have some courtesy

Have some sympathy, and some taste

Use all your well-learned politesse

Or Ill lay your soul to waste, um yeah

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guessed my name, um yeah

Nikolai: But whats puzzling you

Is the nature of my game, um mean it, get down

Woo, who

Oh yeah, get on down

Oh yeah

Oh yeah!

Tell me baby, whats my name

Tell me honey, can ya guess my name

Tell me baby, whats my name

I tell you one time, youre to blame

All: Ooo, who

Ooo, who

Ooo, who

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Oh, yeah

Tank: Whats me name

Tell me, baby, whats my name

Tell me, sweetie, whats my name

All: Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Ooo, who, who

Oh, yeah

Peter: thanks. Well, I have one question for Mr. Richtofen.

Tank: more like: "I like DICKtofen!"

Richtofen: quiet.

Peter: what's it like on survivior: Rebirth Island.

Richtofen: I raped Dempsey when he called me gay.

Takeo: Herro chirdren! Zombie shore shall be up soon, but I wourd rearry rike it if a great artist drew arr of us singing a song, then posting it on Deviantart and send it to: DoctorScarface. Thank you!

Edward: I heard doctor, where's the pat-

Takeo: No!

(richtofen saws the camera in half and it falls on the floor, filming richtofen and takeo's feet while they fight.)


End file.
